


Etiquette

by 100kindsofblake



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Cussing, Doctor!Reader, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100kindsofblake/pseuds/100kindsofblake
Summary: Keeping it classy is your thing, your friends live their lives just a little differently.





	Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find more of my work on Tumblr, its 100kindsofblake ! Steve will probably make an appearance in the next chapter or two.

Some call you spoiled, conceited, a brat, hell even egotistical. You wouldn’t necessarily use those words to describe yourself but whatever works. You like the term self-made but you could care less what others say.

 

It might be the way you carry yourself, posture at a T, head held straight and high, and your walk is always with grace.

 

Your appearance is always perfect, never a hair out of place. Always in heels, Louis Vuitton, Alexander Wang, Prada, Jimmy Choo, anything you can think of. Clothes tailored to fit just right and bring out your body in just right.

 

You are a world-renowned neurosurgeon, best there is in the world! Head chair of Neuro at Grady Hospital in Atlanta, Georgia. 4 doctoral degrees, 2 masters, and a bachelor. You can speak over 14 languages, certified in hand-to-hand combat, Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, Thai, and a certified black belt. You own a 12 bedroom, 12 full baths, 3 half bath, gym, pool, movie theater, huge living room and kitchen, 15 acres, 3 car garage with 3 very expensive cars to go in them. The house is solar powered, energy efficient, and with a smart home and highly intelligent security system to go with it. To sum up, you are indeed the shit.

 

Let's get one thing straight though, in no way were you narcissistic. You are a selfless person, half of your income goes to charities, environmental projects, house for the homeless, better educations, the whole nine yards.

 

That’s your life, you save lives at work and on your off days, you help rebuild them.

 

Your friends are the same way, Dr. Tony Stark; Billionaire of the world largest industries and security, Sam Wilson; world-renowned lawyer, he could talk his way into an all-women college just for the hell of it, Steve Rogers; the best cardiothoracic surgeon the world has ever seen, Dr. James “Bucky” Barnes; a Psychiatrist, for veterans, orphans, anyone who needs help, Barnes is the best, Thor Odinson; an excellent historian who knows almost everything, could even tell you the weather that day if you wanted to know, Natalia (Natasha) Romanova; a physical therapist for injured soldiers and anyone in general, Dr. Bruce Banner; the best scientist there is in Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, and Gamma Radiation, Clint Barton; Olympic Archer, Colonel James “Rhodey” Rhodes; the title speaks for itself, an officer in the United States Air Force, and Wanda Maximoff; Ambassador for the government of Sokovia.

 

You all try to stay in touch, Sunday dinners to everyone who can make it, birthday parties, and holidays. You are all family, and family is the most important thing there is. That’s the life you live, every day, a routine you are happy to stick to.

 

______

 

“Dr. y/l/n to trauma 2. Dr. y/l/n to trauma 2.” The overhead speaker says, turn on your heels you make your way to the ER.

 

Walking in you grab a pair of gloves, “What do we have?”

 

“Bullett to the head, stuck in the skull.” A nurse responds

 

“Vitals?”

 

You let the nurses put on the trama wear on you as you read the chart

 

“ BP 160/100, Oxygenation 70, GCS is 10.”

 

“Do 100 mg per 5 mL of morphine, watch oxygen rate, it can't get any lower, call the anesthesiologist, get OR 1 prepped and take him down there. We are doing emergency surgery, make sure to contact the next of kin, and I need a more detailed background on him now!” You take everything off and make your way to the locker room to change and then the OR to scrub in.

 

____

 

After finishing the surgery and having to put the patient in a medically induced coma for the next 48 hours, you had to head to your office to finish some paperwork. An hour later into paperwork there is a knock at your office door, looking up you see one of your residents.

 

“Hey Conrad, what’s up? “ You stand up addressing him

 

“Here is the file you asked for on the gunshot wound head patient earlier.” He hands you the file smiling.

 

“Oh yeah, thank you, Conrad!” You return the smile and watch him walk out before sitting down.

 

After opening the file, you look through it carefully before sighing sadly. Sitting back you debate with yourself before grabbing your office phone and pulling out the contact log for the person you are looking for.

 

After quickly dialing the number, you wait for an answer.

 

After two rings someone picks up, “Dr. Barnes’ office, Julia speaking”

 

“Hey, Julia it’s Dr. y/n y/l/n from Grady Hospital in Atlanta Georgia. Is James in today?” You ask using your professional voice

 

“Hold please..”

 

You sigh against the phone, leaning back in your chair

 

“Dr. James Barnes.” A deep voice speaks which makes you pick up the phone.

 

“Hey Bucky, it’s y/n.”

 

“Hey! How are you? Are you okay?” You can tell he is smiling through the phone.

 

Chuckling, “Yeah, I’m okay... I have a patient here who needs you.”

 

There is a long pause before he speaks again, “How bad?”

 

This is the worst part of your job, but it has to be done.

 

“Attempted suicide, a gunshot wound to the head, I placed him into a coma.” You stop before continuing

 

“Bucky it’s worse, the bullet perpetrated the front left lobe and grazed the parietal lobes. He is going to lose the feeling in his right hand” All you hear is shuffling before he speaks again.

 

“Give me 5 hours.”

 

“You have 4.” With that, you hang up. You log on your computer sending him the file so he can review on his flight over here.

 

Looking at the clock you see it is five pm, you log off your computer, grabbing your jacket slipping it on, and then grabbing your work bag and purse with your keys and phone in hand.

 

You turn off the lights and lock the door to your office.

 

Getting to the main floor, you head to the garage before you hear someone calling your name. You turn around to see your assistant, Mike.

 

“Ma’am I need you to sign these” Mike pants, obvious to see him ran to catch up.

 

“Mike I thought I told you to take a half day, hmm.” You shift everything grabbing the pen before reviewing the documents.

 

“I was but then I realized I have no life so...” He laughs to himself, you sign the papers before handing back the pen.

 

“Mike go home right now before I fire you.” You sternly say.

 

He quickly nods before walking away. You just shake your head and head to the car.

 

___

 

You reach your house in no time, grabbing your things out the car and walking inside the house.

 

“Welcome home ma’am!” Your AI says.

 

“Hello Maze, can you please play me my voicemails?” Asking nicely as you walk through the house to set your work bag in your office that unlocks as you approach it.

 

“One voicemail from Sam Wilson;

 

“ Hey y/n, I sent you a file I need you to look at. I have a case down here in Florida, you know how Floridians are-” he laughs to himself “..anyways, he is pleading the insanity and if I could get you to consult on it that would be great and I promise you I'll buy that L’aurora Ruby Print Draped Tulle Dress you’ve had your eye on, even though I know you could buy it yourself.”

 

There is a long pause, as you make your way to your bedroom which unlocks and opens as you approach it. You start undressing, and remove the makeup from your face and get into the shower.

“Just review it and do the doctor shit that you do and send it back, I owe you. Thanks, love you!” The message ends

 

“Would you like to respond?”Maze asks

 

“Just tell him “I’ll do it, but you owe me that dress”

 

“Message sent. There are no more voicemail messages, is that all I can do for you?” The AI asks

 

“Yes, that’s all, thanks Maze!” You say even though you know she won’t respond.

 

You finish up your shower, french braid your hair from the scalp even though it still braided it reaches the middle of your back, you brush your teeth and clean up the bathroom before exiting.

 

Going downstairs and to the kitchen, you find something to cook since you know James will be here in 3 hours. Deciding on steak and vegetables, which should be done by the time he arrives.

 

____

 

Just after you clean the dishes, set the table, and place the food, the doorbell rings.

 

“Dr. Barnes is here ma’am, would you like to enter?” Maze asks

 

“Yeah let him through the gate and allow him through the door.” You say wiping your hands off

 

“Certainly ma’am.”

 

Soon after in walks, James Barnes himself trudging his suitcase behind him. You walk up to him to greet him as he takes his jacket off and places it on the rack.

 

“Hey Doll!” He smiles, embracing you in a big hug.

 

“Hi, Buck! How was the flight?” You ask barely breathing because of how tight the hug is.

 

“It was fine, you smell great by the way..” He says finally breaking the hug, he smiles down at you.

 

You just laugh and drag him to the dining room. You guys catch up while eating, mostly about work since that all you two ever do.

 

While cleaning up Bucky breaks the silence, “ I talked to Nat, about you know help the patient with PT in the result of him losing his hand. She wouldn’t mind, so you could just recommend her to his family.”

 

You debate with yourself before responding, “I rather him not lose it at all, but since no one can get in contact with his family we can’t sign off on the experimental surgery. He can’t sign off on it himself because he isn’t in the right state of mind. I just- I just want the best for him… Being a vet is already hard enough, and with PTSD and depression doesn’t make it any better.”

 

You face Bucky after drying the last dish, and he leans against the counter.

 

“If he clears the psychiatric test then you have nothing to worry about and he keeps his arm.” Bucky kisses the top of your head.

 

“Don’t worry we will figure it out Friday when he wakes up, right now I would like to sleep and so should you.” He grabs his things from the entryway.

 

You turn off the lights in the kitchen, “Buck do not move. I’m setting the alarm”

 

He stands still as you type on the system.

 

“Alarm setting. All windows: Locked. All doors: Locked. Motion Sensors: On. Activating bedtime mode. All Clear, Goodnight Ma’am and Dr. Barnes.” Maze announces

 

You both say goodnight and head to your rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find more of my work on Tumblr, its 100kindsofblake ! Steve will probably make an appearance in the next chapter or two.


End file.
